Forever Reign Trilogy Part One: Everything Begins
by INUGIRL
Summary: PG-13 for language. Inu gets killed by Sess, and the gang continue looking for the shards. Kag gets Kidnapped byt Sess, and her ransom is the tetsusaiga which is at her house. So how will the gang get her back and what secret is she hiding? Is Inu really
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha  
____________________________________  
  
Forever Reign Trilogy  
  
Part One:  
Everything Begins  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started another one of their fights except this time Sesshoumaru won. He picked Inuyasha up by the back of his kimono and carried him back to Kagome. He was at least going to be nice and bring his body back.  
"N-No Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw Sesshoumaru carrying a lifeless Inuyasha. She quickly ran from her hiding spot over to him.  
"Here," Sesshoumaru said coldly and flung Inuyasha at her. Kagome caught him in her arms but fell over because of his weight. Blood was all over the both of them.  
"No Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she leaned over his body. Sesshoumaru started to fell a little bad about what he did. He shook his head slightly, getting rid of the feeling, and walked over to them. Kagome looked up at him with fear and anger in her eyes. He bent down and reached for the tetsusaiga with the human arm he had been using but Kagome grabbed his hand.  
"I won't let you have the tetsusaiga," she said staring up at him with determination in her eyes.  
"Release me wench; the tetsusaiga now belongs to me," he said flinging her out of the way and picking up tetsusaiga.  
"No, I'm keeping the tetsusaiga. It belongs to Inuyasha," Kagome said running over to Sesshoumaru and grabbing his hand again. He stared down at her and she ripped the sword out of his hand while wondering why she wasn't dead yet.  
"Fine you stupid wench. But I will take it from you eventually," he said, seeing that she wouldn't give it up right now. He turned and took to the air, heading back to his castle.  
Kagome picked Inuyasha up with difficulty and dragged him towards the well. When she got there she dragged him into the well and took him back to her time. Once there she painfully dragged him out of the well and into her house. Luckily her family was on vacation for a while.  
She laid him down on a futon, removed his prayer beads, and kimono, then covered him up with some blankets. For some reason she felt like someone was telling her not to bury him, so she didn't, she was following her instincts.  
She quickly placed his prayer beads in her pocket, slipped his kimono jacket on, placed tetsusaiga next to him, and ran back to the well, jumping in.  
She climbed out of the well and walked towards Kaede's village. As she was walking she kept hearing noises but she didn't pay attention to them. She finally reached Kaede's village where everybody was at.  
"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as Kagome walked into Kaede's hut.  
"He's dead," she answered sadly.  
"What?!" everybody exclaimed in surprise and horror.  
"How?" Sango asked as she placed her arm across Kagome's shoulder blades.  
"Sesshoumaru killed him, then tried to take the tetsusaiga," she answered sitting down.  
"Where's Inuyasha's body and the tetsusaiga?" Miroku asked.  
"They're at my house in the future," Kagome answered as she looked at the floor in front of her.  
"Are you going to stay here and look for the rest of the jewel shards?" Shippo asked, jumping into her lap.  
"Yeah, I have to, it's my duty as the protector of the Shikon no tama," Kagome answered and Shippo smiled happily.  
"Well we better get going then. If we find the remaining jewel shards then maybe we can wish Inuyasha back. The shards shouldn't be to hard to find now that Naraku is dead," Miroku said as he and Sango stood up. Kagome nodded and they all left.  
"Do you hear that?" Sango asked stopping; they had already gone a mile or two.  
"Hear what?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.  
"That noise. It sounds like someone is following us," Sango answered turning around, but there was nothing there.  
"Hmph." They started walking again.  
They made camp that night near a hot spring so that they could take a bath. Sango and Kagome went on one side of the spring while Miroku went on the other joined by Shippo who was going to keep an eye on the lecherous monk.  
"Miroku you better stay on that side of the boulder," Sango yelled as she heard what sounded like a lecherous monk and a splashing kitsune. Suddenly Kirara started growling.  
"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked, petting the small neko demon.  
"I'll go check it out," Kagome offered as she got out of the spring and dressed. She slowly walked into the forest, looking for anything suspicious.  
As she was about the turn around she heard an evil laugh. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree.  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked coldly.  
"Nothing except the tetsusaiga," he answered, a smirk acroos his face.  
"Forget it, I'll never give it to you," Kagome spat angrily.  
"Hn." He glared at her a disappeared. Kagome returned to camp to find Miroku with a huge bump on his head, Sango in a bad mood and Shippo laughing.  
"What was out there?" Sango asked.  
"It was just Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered as she sat down, but not for long as a dragon youkai attacked. It smacked Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku out of the way with its long tail and grabbed Kagome.  
"No Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he helped Sango to her feet. Kagome screamed as the dragon took her away.  
"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as the dragon flew through the forest at an amazing speed. Kagome suddenly heard that laugh again and saw Sesshoumaru along side them. He attacked the dragon, destroying it with one hit. Kagome fell through the air along with what remained of the dragon. Sesshoumaru jumped up and caught her. When he landed he set her down.  
"You better be more careful when camping in the forest," Sesshoumaru said coldly, standing very close to Kagome so that he seemed to tower over her. She just stared at him.  
"Why did you save me?" she asked as Sesshoumaru started to build a fire. It was getting really late.  
"I have my reasons," he answered, sitting down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others immediately began to look for her.  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo called as he looked around the forest form atop Kirara.  
"Man where can she be?" Sango said as she searched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are welcome to stay by my fire or try and find your way back to your friends," Sesshoumaru said as he jumped into a tree and sat down. Kagome didn't say anything, she just sat there staring into the fire.  
"Suit yourself," Sesshoumaru mumbled and closed his eyes. Kagome laid down next to the fire and went to sleep.  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find Sesshoumaru gone. She got up and walked over to a small stream where she began to wash her face and hands. As she was drying her face she heard someone walk up behind her.  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly as she turned around.  
"The tetsusaiga. Now give it to me," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kagome by her upper arm and pulling her closer. She looked up into his eyes, the looked so beautiful and familiar...  
"Never," Kagome answered finally, breaking free from his grasp. He smiled at her and ear rose in Kagome; she didn't like the way he was smiling.  
"Bye," Kagome said as she picked up her bow and quiver, which she happened to have when the dragon kidnapped her. Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle as Kagome walked away.  
Kagome walked in the direction the dragon had come from and another dragon attacked. This time she was ready.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay here is part 1, chapter1. Please r/r, and tell me what you think. An depending on how many reviews I get we determin how fast I update.  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Please r/r  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome loaded an arrow and prepared to fire. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was watching. She let go of the arrow and it killed the dragon instantly. She wiped her forehead in relief and continued looking for the gang.  
It soon got dark and Kagome decided to make camp once it got to dark for her to see clearly. She built a huge fire and sat down infront of it. Sesshoumaru hid up in a tree and watched her; something about Kagome intrigued him.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she pulled his prayer beads out of her pocket. She looked at them for a while before putting them back in her pocket and laying down under Inuyasha's blood stained kimono.  
The next morning Kagome continued to look for the others. As she was walking she accidentally stumbled into a section of forest that was crawling with demons. She started running and 10 minutes later she was cornered by 20 demons.  
Panting, she slowly loaded an arrow. But she was too tired and drained of energy so she collapsed to the ground. The demons charged in ready to devour her, but Sesshoumaru jumped infront of her ad slashed at the demons. The youkai stumbled back a few feet, stunned by Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance.  
Sesshoumaru quickly picked Kagome up and fled, heading towards the edge of the forest. When he reached the edge of the forest he stopped and set her down. She just sat there breathing hard.  
"Thank you for rescuing me," Kagome said looking up at the demon lord, who was standing over her like a loyal watch dog.  
"I don't know what my half-breed brother saw in you. You are pathetic," he said coldly, sitting down.  
"Hmph. Give me one of your fangs please," Kagome asked suddenly a little while later.  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, but pulled one out anyways. He wanted to see what she would do with it so he handed it to her. She pulled out what looked like another set of prayer beads except they didn't have the fangs on it. She attached his fang to it and walked over to him. He backed up a bit and she placed it around his neck so that the fang was centered in the middle. Sesshoumaru stared at her as she stepped back and smiled at her work.  
"What are you smiling at wench?" he growled.  
"I don't wear jewelry," he said reaching up to remove it. As he pulled them off they flew back on and Kagome started laughing. Sesshoumaru was getting angry. He started advancing on Kagome. She backed up fearful that he might kill her. As he was advancing on her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara showed up.  
"Down Fluffy!" Kagome shouted when Sesshoumaru got too close. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran over to Kagome.  
"Are you alright?" they asked carefully stepping over Sesshoumaru.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome answered smiling.  
"How dare you!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he got up and jumped at Kagome.  
"Down Fluffy!" she yelled and he fell to the ground again. He slowly got to his feet and was about to attack again when,  
"I'll say the 'd' word," Kagome threatened. Sesshoumaru growled and left.  
"What happened after the dragon took you?" Miroku asked as they made camp.  
"the dragon carried me far into the forest and Sesshoumaru rescued me from it. I stayed with him for that night then set off on my own the next morning. I walked all day and made camp by myself and the next day I accidentally stumbled into a demon infested section of the forest. They attacked me, I destroyed some of them and Sesshoumaru rescued me again," Kagome answered while everybody just stared at her with their mouths hanging open.  
"Wow Kagome. You're not hurt are you?" Shippo asked hopping into her lap.  
"I'm fine Shippo," Kagome answered smiling.  
They ate dinner and went to bed. 'How could I let me guard down like that?' Sesshoumaru thought as he sat in a tree near Kagome's camp. He was looking at his prayer beads. 'Why do I keep rescuing this wench. She couldn't even protect herself from a simple dragon, she deserves to die'  
Kagome tossed and turned all night. She was having a very bad dream where Inuyasha was killed while protecting her. *Moan* She continued to toss and turn.  
"Inuyasha!" she suddenly yelled, sitting up and awakening from her dream. Luckily nobody else woke up too. Kagome got up and sat next to the dieing fire. 'Inuyasha' she thought sadly to herself. 'Why does Sesshoumaru keep following me?" she thought suddenly. 'Everytime I'm in danger he shows up and rescues me. Wonder what he wants besides tetsusaiga, and what does he want with me? He's starting to act like Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled at this and returned to bed while said youkai lord thought the same thing. 'Why do I keep rescuing her?" Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'Why do I follow her? I'm starting to act like Inuyasha.'  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken called, walking under Sesshoumaru's tree.  
"What do you want?" he snapped.  
"Sorry to disturb you Sesshoumaru-sama, it's just that Rin wishes to know when you are coming home," Jaken answered bowing.  
"I ill return when I get what I came for," Sesshoumaru growled, "Now return and watch Rin!"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said and scampered away for his life. Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched to toad leave.  
The next morning the gang packed up camp and headed out. As they were walking Kagome stopped.  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked looking up at her. She just shook her head and shouted,  
"Down Fluffy!"  
Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them.  
"What in the seven hells was that?" Sango exclaimed.  
"Sesshoumaru falling," Kagome answered as she turned around.  
"Sesshoumaru I know you're following me. So you might as well show yourself," Kagome yelled and Sesshoumaru appeared.  
"Why are you following me?" Kagome asked walking over to him.  
"Because I want the tetsusaiga," he answered in his usual I'm- superior-to-you voice. He went to grab Kagome when a huge pyro demon attacked, throwing fire everywhere. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way but Kagome was not quick enough and was hit. She hit the ground hard, passing out in the process. The gang was surrounded by flames and could not get to her.  
The demon shot more flames at Kagome; luckily Inuyasha's kimono protected her, and the flames surrounded her limp body.  
"No Kagome!" Miroku shouted, choking on smoke, as Kagome disappeared behind a wall for fire. Sesshoumaru attacked the demon, destroying it and jumped into the flames. He quickly picked up Kagome's unconscious body and wrapped his fluffy tail around her to protect her farther from the flames. Once he did that he jumped out of the flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, please r/r and tell me what you think. Enjoy ^__^ _____________________________________________________________  
Chapter Three  
  
"No Kagome!" Sango yelled as she saw Sesshoumaru take Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned around with Kagome hanging in his arm and tail.  
"If you want her back, bring me the tetsusaiga," he said and left with Kagome's unconscious body in his arm and tail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang finally escaped the fire and they sat down to rest.  
"We can't get the tetsusaiga. It's at Kagome's house in the future and we can't go through the well," Sango said miserably.  
"Yeah that's right," Shippo said from his spot in Sango's lap.  
"Then she's stuck with Sesshoumaru," Miroku said and shuddered at what Sesshoumaru might do to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru headed towards his castle. He didn't stop to make camp along the way. 'Where am I? I'm in something warm and fluffy, it's nice. Wait who's holding me?' Kagome thought, her eyes closed tight. She felt warm and safe. she clenched Sesshoumaru's fur in her hands and opened her eyes slightly to see who was holding her. All she saw was white hair. 'Inuyasha?' she thought, 'No he's dead.' She then passed out again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara returned to Kaede's hut and told her what had happened.  
"That's not good. If my sister finds out Inuyasha is dead and that she wasn't able to kill him, she'll be furious," Kaede said shaking her head.  
"She's the least of our worries," Miroku said.  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is our biggest worry. Who knows what he'll do to Kagome," Sango said, taking a sip of her tea.  
"You have a point. Wait till he finds out Kagome is carrying Inuyasha's child. Sesshoumaru already can't stand Inuyasha," Kaede said also taking a sip of her tea.  
"She's what?!" everybody exclaimed in shock.  
"Yes, she is. She didn't want to tell you guys or Inuyasha because she didn't want you guys to fuse over her," Kaede said looking at everybody's' surprised faces.  
"What if Kikyo finds out about Kagome's child? Now we have two people to worry about," Shippo whined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Moan* Kagome slowly started to wake up again and Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for her to wake up all the way.  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked softly and Sesshoumaru pulled her out of his tail, setting her on the ground.  
"Sesshoumaru," she said weakly.  
"Shh. You need to rest," he answered as he went to go pick her up again.  
"Where are you taking me and what do you want with me?" Kagome said backing away from him.  
"I am taking you to my castle and what I want from you is the tetsusaiga," he answered, standing very close to her. She looked up at him. She was very tired and in pain, the pyro demon hurt her pretty badly.  
"We'll rest here for a while before we continue home," Sesshoumaru said walking away.  
"Home?" Kagome said confused, she didn't live with him. Sesshoumaru smiled but didn't say anything as he disappeared into the forest, leaving Kagome staring after him. 'Now I know why he said home, the tetsusaiga is at my house and nobody can get through the well. So I'm...I'm... stuck with Sesshoumaru' she thought sadly. She slowly walked over to a stream and washed her face. She then went over and sat against a tree. Sesshoumaru walked back to where he had last left Kagome.  
"Kagome?" he said looking around. He finally found her sleeping against the tree. He gently picked her up and put his tail around her again before heading towards his castle.  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and at the same time an arrow came flying at them, hitting Sesshoumaru just below his left shoulder. Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru fell. He pulled her closer to his chest and landed on his back. Kagome held on to the front of his kimono, her eyes closed tight. she slowly opened them and saw that Sesshoumaru was unconscious with an arrow sticking out of the left side of his chest.  
"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, wake up. Are you alright?" Kagome gently shook him awake.  
"Sesshoumaru!" someone yelled as Sesshoumaru stood up, still holding Kagome against his chest.  
"Kikyo," Kagome mumbled looking at the miko that had called Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru how dare you kill Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she knotched another arrow. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and pulled her off to the side, out of the way.  
"How dare you kill him. I was supposed to kill him!" Kikyo said angrily and let the arrow go. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it.  
"All I wanted was his tetsusaiga. It's not my fault that stupid half- breed can't fight very well," Sesshoumaru said landing behind the crater Kikyo's arrow created. Kikyo fired another arrow and Sesshoumaru dodged.  
"You will never hit me," Sesshoumaru smirked as was about to attack when,  
"No Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled running over and Kikyo fired an arrow at her.  
?Now I can get rid of both of you," Kikyo said as the arrow flew at Kagome. Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her, the arrow hitting him in the chest.  
"No Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said catching him.  
"Oops I missed. I guess I should finish off the tough one," Kikyo said as she loaded another arrow. She let it go, and it flew towards Sesshoumaru.  
"No!" Kagome shouted and jumped infront of him. The arrow hit her close to her stomach.  
"You wench!" Sesshoumaru shouted at Kikyo as he stood up and attacked her, knocking her to the ground.  
Sesshoumaru walked away from the undead miko and picked up the semi conscious Kagome. He then did something he never thought he would ever do, he fled.  
After awhile Sesshoumaru stopped.  
"Are you alright?" Kagome gasped, her wound bleeding alot.  
"I'm fine, you stupid wench. But you're hurt badly," he answered as he walked up to her and kneeling beside her.  
"I'm glad you're alright," Kagome smiled and fell limp in Sesshoumaru's arm. He shook her gently, but she was too far gone. He gingerly pulled the arrow out and felt something hit his hand from inside Kagome's stomach. he stared for a moment then proceeded to bandage the wound. he then drew tensaiga and slashed her chest, avoiding her stomach.  
Slowly Kagome began to wake up and noticed that Sesshoumaru was watching her part of the arrows still in his chest and shoulder. He looked down at where she was staring and pulled the remaining pieces out causing the wounds to start bleeding badly. He got to he feet, walked over to a stream and started to wash the wounds.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Please r/r and tell me what you think. Please also give me sujestions on when to update. Bye for now ^__^  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven' udatedin a while, my computer is screwing up so I'm not sure if I'll ever update again, sorry T_T 


End file.
